


telling the tale

by singingkogs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Post-The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), Pre-The Mark of Athena (Heroes of Olympus), the lost hero gang are curious little dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingkogs/pseuds/singingkogs
Summary: Leo, Piper, and Jason want to know more about the people they've only heard mentions of around Camp.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Silena Beauregard & Clarisse la Rue, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. silena

Piper was being compared to a past counselor.

"She's so nice! Just like Silena."

"Piper's a hero, just like Silena."

"I miss Silena, but we have Piper now!"

The problem was, Piper had no idea who Silena was. Sure, she knew that she was a past counselor who had died in the last war, but that was the extent of her limited knowledge.

So, she decided to ask around. Who was Silena Beauregard?

"Silena Beauregard? She was the old counselor, and a hero."

"The old counselor? Oh, yeah, Beckendorf's girlfriend."

"I don't know, I wasn't at camp then, but I hear she was amazing."

Even her own cabin mates were of no help, only telling her what she already knew. So, she decided to ask Annabeth.

"Silena? I didn't know her too well, but Clarisse did. She was very close with Clarisse. Try asking her."

And so that's where Piper went next. This was turning into much more of a workout than she expected it to be, with all the running across camp she was doing.

Piper tentatively knocked on the door of the Ares cabin, hearing a gruff, "yeah, c'mon in," she entered the cabin, finding Clarisse polishing her spear, Maimer. 

"Hey, Clarisse," she began, "I have a quick question for you." Clarisse grunted, and Piper took that as a sign to continue. She tapped her finger against her leg nervously as she asked, "Can you tell me about Silena Beauregard?" Clarisse looked up at her, pausing in the polishing of Maimer, surprised. "I mean, you don't have to, I just heard you guys were close and-"

"Nah, it's fine. I'll tell ya," Clarisse mumbled, setting her spear aside and resting her hands in her lap. Piper leaned forward slightly, excited to finally hear about the girl. Clarisse took a deep breath before beginning, "Silena wasn't all that powerful, really. She didn't have charmspeak or whatever. But she was kind, and generous, and brave. I didn't have a lot of friends. Chris came out of the Labyrinth, and I guess Silena and I grew close around that time. 

"Silena was great. You've probably heard that. She and her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf, were like soulmates, but he died the summer of the war, when he and Percy Jackson went and blew up the Princess Andromeda, Luke's ship. He sacrificed himself. When Percy came back without him, Silena was devastated. I guess I sorta comforted her, ha," Clarisse paused, enveloped in memories, "the Ares and Apollo cabins were having a fight, a stupid fight, over a stupid chariot. When everyone else went to war, the Ares cabin refused to go with them because of that stupid fight," the muscular girl sniffled a bit, gathering herself up for the end of the story.

"Silena was sent back to the camp to get us. They needed reinforcements. But I wouldn't let them go. So she took my armor and pretended to be me, so stupid, "she let out a breathy laugh, "but the cabin fell for it. They followed her back to Manhattan, and I found myself pretty much alone at camp. I got to the battle as fast as I could, but it was too late. Silena, she- she tried to battle the drakon. Only a child of Ares could defeat it, and she wasn't. A trick that ends in death. She died right there, in my arms. Yeah, she wasn't perfect. She made a huge mistake. But she was one of the greatest heroes that day," Clarisse finished. Piper bit her lip.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was her mistake?" she asked quietly.

"She was the spy, for Kronos. Luke was nice to her, and so she spied for him. Once she realized her mistake, she tried to back out, but he lied. He said less people would get hurt. Beckendorf wouldn't get hurt. He lied."

Piper smiled slightly, sitting next to Clarisse on the bed and resting her hand on the larger girl's shoulder. "She sounds like an amazing person. A true hero," she said softly.

"Yeah, she was," Clarisse replied. She then stood quickly, brushed herself off, and went off somewhere to train. Piper was left alone, and she walked slowly back to her own cabin.

She was glad that she was being compared to such a good person.


	2. charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Charlie's turn

Leo wasn't quite sure who Charles Beckendorf was.

Well, he knew who he was in theory, but not who he actually was.

Y'know?

So he decided to ask someone, 'cause he heard Piper did that and apparently it answered her questions.

The thing was, apparently this Beckendorf guy wasn't really close to anyone, so that made things a little bit difficult.

After quite a bit of thinking, Leo decided to ask Jake Mason, former counselor of Cabin 9. If you asked him, it was a pretty genius idea. Especially if you ignored the fact that his first plan was to ask Beckendorf's girlfriend, only to remember that she, too, was dead. Oops.

Anyways, Leo traipsed into his cabin, finding Jake sitting on his bunk, nearly fully healed. He plopped himself down right next to the guy, getting straight to the point.

"What can you tell me about Beckendorf?"

Jake raised an eyebrow, obviously unprepared for the question, "uh yeah, sure, I guess," he said, confused.

"Sweet, lay it on me, man," Leo announced, grinning.

"Okay, well, he was a pretty quiet dude, but he was kind, and one of the best metalworkers I've ever seen. He was the one who made Mrs. O'Leary's collar, you know. He also helped out Tyson when he first came to camp, when no one else did. He was super in love with Silena Beauregard, and when he finally got up the courage to ask her to the fireworks one year, they were rarely ever seen apart.

"Beckendorf and Percy Jackson went to blow up Kronos's ship, the Princess Andromeda the summer of the war. They got in unnoticed, but Percy ended up having to go distract the army while Beckendorf worked. He got caught anyways, though. Nearly tricked the crew into thinking he still had the bombs, but Kronos figured it out," Jake paused, his fingers fidgeting, "He sacrificed himself that day, telling Percy to go while he set off the explosives using a remote in his watch. When Percy came back without him.. it was like the entire camp was set off-kilter. He was the anchor, y'know? Poor Silena was devastated. They're both in Elysium now, though," he finished.

Leo sat there awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. He hadn't expected that truckload of information, really just hoping for a quick summary or something. Well, he probably got a quick summary, seeing as this guy was a hero. There were probably a lot of details left out, actually.

Leo thanked Jake, leaving the guy to his thoughts. He was proud to be related to Beckendorf, and walked into the pavilion hoping that one day, Leo might be as great a hero as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter comes out Monday!


	3. grover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know he's not dead but whatever

Hey y'all, Leo McShizzle here ready to play Private Detective and figure out who all these famous people are.

So, I was doing my thing, y'know, showing off to all the nymphs and such, when I overheard some of them talking about some girl named Juniper and her boyfriend Grover, who was apparently, like, super cool.

Cool is my middle name, so I should obviously find out who this guy is, right? Well, I guess my middle name would be "hot" or something like that, since, y'know, fire. I'm hilarious, I know.

Anyways, I asked around a bit, eventually finding out that this Grover dude was out of camp right now, but his girlfriend was still here. With a little more questioning, I found her tree. Not knowing what to do, really, I just.. knocked on the tree, hoping it was like a door or something. It seemed to work, though she seemed a little irked that I had done that. Whoops. I explained what I wanted to know about, and she seemed pretty eager to talk about her super-rad-but-not-as-rad-as-me-boyfriend.

We sat down, leaning against a large oak tree. She started her story. "Grover made it his life's work to find Pan, the God of the Wild. He had disappeared 2 millennia ago, without a trace. Everyone but the satyrs believed he had died." Jupiter paused, shifting her body towards me to tell her story better.

"Grover was trying to get his searcher's license, so he could search for Pan. He went on a quest to collect Thalia Grace, Jason's sister, and ended up finding Annabeth and Luke Castellan traveling with her. They were held back by a lot of monsters and Thalia had to sacrifice herself so Annabeth and Luke could get into camp.

"He blamed himself for her death for a really long time. When he found Percy, five years later, he started to forgive himself a little. He went on a bunch of quests with Percy and Annabeth, and a couple years ago, when they were in the labyrinth, they found Pan. He was nearly dead, and his last actions were to make Grover a Lord of The Wild. It took him a while to convince the other satyrs that Pan had actually died, but now they all respect and follow him, helping to try and heal the world." Juniper paused, seemingly proud of her boyfriend.

"He's been helping to find Percy this whole time, obviously worried for his best friend. Grover's great, he's so genuine and kind," she finished, grinning. Leo raised an eyebrow, impressed by her stories of the guy. He'd have to meet him at some point, definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter Wednesday!


	4. luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ye

"Wasn't he that one evil Hermes kid on Kronos's side in the war last summer?"

Thinking back on it, maybe asking the newer campers about Luke Castellan wasn't the brightest of plans.

Then again, Jason wasn't the brightest of people, as Thalia enjoyed pointing out quite often.

That's it. Thalia. He'll ask Thalia, one of Luke's oldest friends. He would ask Annabeth, but she was off looking for her boyfriend, so he didn't want to bother her.

Luckily, the Hunters were visiting camp that day, making it much easier to ask Thalia about Luke, seeing as she sat next to him at dinner instead of with the Hunters. Asking her was one of the harder parts, but he managed it. He knew she was still kind of iffy about the topic of Castellan, so he didn't just come right out and say it. He slid it into the conversation all smooth and stuff, or, well, he hoped it was all smooth and stuff. Considering the half-amused half-how am I related to this guy look on her face, he was not.

Either way, he still got what he wanted from her.

You see, he had heard that Piper and Leo had asked some other campers about people they had heard about, and he decided to do it as well. When he asked Thalia about him, she paused, slight surprise flashing across her face. She seemed like she had semi-expected the question, though. Taking a deep breath, she launched quickly into the story.

"When I was twelve, a couple years after you were left with Lupa, and Luke was fourteen, we bumped into each other and decided to continue together. Soon after, we met Annabeth and she joined us, too. Later on, a satyr named Grover found us and told us about camp. Hades found out about me, though, and how Zeus broke his pact. He sent a lot of monsters after us, and we almost died several times. It slowed us down too much and I sacrificed myself for them, got turned into a tree, you know how it goes. 

"Luke got bitter and mad at the gods. He joined Kronos," she paused, "and a lot of demigods lost their lives because of it. During the last battle, he managed to gain control over Kronos just long enough to kill himself with Annabeth's blade. He was the hero in the end."

Jason was slightly surprised, not knowing that this guy was the same guy who hosted Kronos. Yikes. He looked at Thalia, wondering if she was okay after the tale, but she seemed at peace with it. 

"Wow," he breathed, kind of frightened of how nonchalantly she told him. They were obviously pretty close when they were kids.

"Yep," she said, finishing off her dinner, "now if you'll excuse me, I have a game of Capture the Flag to prepare for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter comes out Friday!!


	5. percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know it

The Argo II was going to be finished soon, and Jason Grace wanted to know more about this guy that they were going to pick up from Camp Jupiter. Maybe you've heard of him, Percy Jackson?

Anyways, most of what he heard about the guy was stuff along the lines of "he's a hero and he's a super powerful son of Poseidon and he's really nice."

Pretty vague, right? Jason thought so too. So, he decided to ask the person who knows Percy the most. Annabeth Chase. He noticed she was sitting at the beach, watching the ocean. Jason headed towards her, plopping himself down on the sand next to her. "Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yeah, Jason? What can I help you with?" she responded, turning her head to look at him.

"Could you tell me about Percy? I mean, like actually about him, 'cause really, all I've heard is that he's, y'know, this super cool guy," Jason continued, "and, like yeah I know that's true, but I don't want to know what's on the surface, I want to know what I'd know if I were his friend."

Annabeth chuckled, leaning back on her elbows to look up at the sky.

"He's done a lot of stuff, so I guess it would be kind of hard for him to be easily described as someone other than this 'super cool guy.' But, I do know that when you meet him, you'll probably be pretty good friends, so you can learn this yourself. But I'll tell you about him now, too, if you want," she said. Jason nodded at her, ready to hear about the hero of Olympus.

"Percy's been tormented by the gods since he was twelve, starting with having to vaporize his pre-Algebra teacher, because she was actually a Kindly One, and ending with whatever mess we're stuck in now.

"He had to return Zeus' Master Bolt, recover the Golden Fleece, hold up the sky, wander the Labyrinth, and lead a war against the titans. There's a bunch of other stuff, but that's the quickest summary, so we'll stick with that for now. Anyways, you want to know who he is, not what he's done, so let's get to that. Percy is reckless, but he's kind. He will charge into battle with no plan at all, and still somehow end up alive. He's imperfect, and has had an obsession with blue food ever since his first stepdad decided that there was no such thing. He's sarcastic and managed to get way too many gods on his bad side. He acts dumb, but he's really not, he's just oblivious. Percy is so loyal that it's his fatal flaw. He's one of the best swordsmen in forever. He's managed to befriend nearly the whole camp, and even Clarisse doesn't hate him anymore. He has the best mom ever, and a great stepdad. He's gotten kicked out of nearly every school he's been in. The idiot has dunked himself in the river Styx, snuck out of camp to join two quests, and has fought so many monsters I'm surprised he's not dead yet," Annabeth paused, letting out a short laugh.

"Percy feels so much guilt. He blames himself for everyone that's been lost. If you tell him something, he'll believe it, no matter how horrible it makes him feel about himself. He doesn't think he's as great as he really is.

"He tries to listen to me when I ramble on about architecture or whatever, but he always ends up zoning out, he's such a Seaweed Brain. He's either best friends or mortal enemies with your sister, they're so alike. Percy's managed to become respected by Artemis and despised by Ares. He's turned down immortality just to be with me," she finished, smiling. Jason blinked, slightly overwhelmed by all the information he was just given.

"Dang, that guy's insane," he said, after a short pause. Annabeth laughed, sitting up once again to peer at the ocean.

"Well, you'll meet him soon, and you'll see that every word that just came out of my mouth was true."

Jason was really looking forward to meeting this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! sorry it sucked ass

**Author's Note:**

> Will update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday until complete.


End file.
